All in a Winter's Day
by Emily the Ice Queen
Summary: The snow is falling outside, but on the temple grounds things are really heating up between our favorite couple. oneshot RaiKim


Here's a little winter's treat that I was going to save for the first snowfall, but hey over here we don't get that much snow so I figured first frost would work. LOL. Enjoy.

Title: All in a Winters Day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did this wouldn't just be a story now would it?

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/pointless fluff (the best kind!)

"Raimundo Pedrosa you are SO dead!" An angry Japanese girl screamed chasing him down the long hallways of the temple. It was just like him to start his pranks early in the morning when she was sound asleep.

"That was so immature Rai." Kimiko yelled still chasing him.

"Master Fung said to wake you up, that's what I did isn't it?" Rai retorted stopping suddenly.

Kimiko gave an exasperated sigh stopping just an inch away from him and said "I don't think he meant you should pour a bucket of ice cold water on me!" her 'bed' would be soaked for the next few days along with her blankets.

They walked into the meeting room bickering constantly.

"Kimiko what happened to you? You are..." Omi started

"Wet" Kimiko spat "Thanks to Rai here".

Before them stood Kimiko Tohomiko, dripping wet and miserable, still clad in her pajamas (which were also wet) and next to her a smirking Raimundo.

"Master Fung may I please go and dry off? It's freezing in here" Kimiko asked and then proving her point gave a vibrant shiver.

"Yes you may, but I ask what exactly were you and Raimundo doing anyway?" Master Fung replied raising an eyebrow, noticing Raimundo's wet clothes as well (some of the water had splashed upon him) as the giant grin he gave Kimiko.

"Rai decided to spill a bucket of extremely COLD water on me this morning." Kimiko muttered getting madder.

"Raimundo it can be very unwise to tease an ally." Master Fung said dismissing him to change as well.

When they got back to their 'rooms' Kimiko was again yelling at Raimundo through the thin curtain of separation.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get these pajamas off when they're wet? It's sticking to my skin!" She shouted in frustration trying to peal the silk, pink and green pajamas off.

"Would you like me to help you get it off?" Raimundo asked cockily, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No you pervert! And don't you ever wake me up like that again!" She yelled back

"How should I wake you then?" He teased.

"Um..." Kimiko cut off, a thought filled her head but she blushed and pushed it away. "Just don't."

Raimundo laughed and shouted "why shouldn't I? I know you want me to, and I know how you want me to."

"You are so hopeless." Kimiko smacked her forehead.

She walked into his part of a room and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Dang girl, one minute you're ready to kill me and the next you act all innocent like nothing happened. Is it that time of the month or what?" Rai asked her and received a slap for an answer. "I'll never understand females." Raimundo muttered.

"Sorry that took so long." Kimiko apologized shooting Rai an icy glare.

"Well I was going to tell you I am giving you all the day off." Master Fung said

"What's the catch?" Raimundo asked

"No catch, I just thought you've all been working so hard lately that you deserved a break." Master Fung responded.

"This seem's fishier 'n an open barn door," Clay spoke.

"I agree. Master, is there some lesson behind this?" Omi asked curiously.

"We shall see young monks, we shall see." Master Fung spoke.

The four dragons exited, walking into the hallway, and standing confused.

"What lesson do you have in mind Fung?" Dojo asked, unsure himself.

"Wait and see Dojo, perhaps they will all learn their own lessons today." was the only reply given.

"We have all of today so what do you want to do?" Kimiko asked the three boys.

"Well I was thinkin' 'bout maybe writin' my dad, you know just to let him know how I am and such." Clay answered heading for his 'room'.

"I am going to meditate and find out what lesson Master Fung has planned." Omi replied walking towards an empty room.

"And then he'll end up begging for the answer." Raimundo muttered only loud enough for Kimiko to hear.

She stiffened a giggle and then asked him "what do you want to do today Rai?"

He looked out the window at the snow settled perfectly on the temple grounds before answering "hey Kim do you like snowball fights?"

"I've never had one, papa's always been too busy and well Keiko and I thought we were too old for them, but I'm game for anything."

"If it's your first time then I'll go easy on you." Raimundo laughed.

"Hey I thought they didn't get any snow in Brazil" Kim wondered aloud.

"I never said I had them in Brazil now did I?" Rai replied.

Grabbing a jacket Kimiko headed out into the cold air with Raimundo by her side. The game started up and from a window Master Fung and Dojo observed the two chase each other around the area, snowballs flying and hitting their mark.

Kim stood panting by the wall, keeping an eye on Raimundo's actions.

"Wow Kim, I knew I was good looking but you can't take your eyes off me can you?" He teased.

"Can it Pedrosa, I just don't want to get hit in the face." Kimiko snapped.

Behind his back Raimundo molded the perfect snowball and balancing it in one hand he advanced towards her. "Now what we're you saying Kimi?" Rai asked smiling.

"I was saying I don't want-" and with that Raimundo smeared the snowball on her face.

"RAIMUNDO!" she screamed making snow drop off tree branches and the earth shake.

"Hey, it's a snowball fight; anything goes." Rai laughed before ducking out of her range.

Instantly she calmed down and a devious smile played upon her lips, mischief sparkled in her eyes. "Anything goes?" she repeated.

"Um...yes?" Raimundo replied nervously.

Running off Kimiko pretended to trip and landed face first in the thick white blanket of snow, instinctively Raimundo ran forward to help her up.

"You okay Kim?" he asked kneeling by her side.

She rolled over to look at him, pulled him down on her, and then she kissed him. She ended the kiss quickly and taking advantage of his shocked state she shoved a snowball down his shirt.

At once Raimundo felt the freezing cold ice against his bare skin and jumped up shaking his shirt to rid it of the substance. Kimiko rolled in the snow laughing at the sight playing out before her.

"Oh so you think that's funny huh? Wait until you see this." Raimundo snapped.

"What are you going to do Rai?" she asked in an over-confident tone.

"You'll see." He smiled. Gently he removed his gloves and pinned the girl underneath him.

"Rai, let me go!" She playfully whined.

"Not until you beg me." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going to beg you!" She giggled squirming beneath him.

"Then I'm forced to do this." his hand moved under her coat, then her shirt, and then he started to tickle her.

She was put into a fit of high pitched laughter and only managed to say "okay, I give up"

"I win?" He asked

"You win." She shivered "Rai your hands are cold."

"Really?" He smirked "I hadn't noticed."

"Let's head in before the others start wondering where we are." Kimiko sighed. She really didn't want to go inside and be around the others, she liked it just Rai and her, but it was getting late.

Raimundo finally got off her and helped her up.

"Do you think there's any hot chocolate left?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She replied.

The walked in and pulled off coats, gloves, and shoes.

"Please Master Fung, will you now tell me today's lesson?" Omi's pleading could be heard.

"Young monk, today does not have a lesson for you so why not go and enjoy what you have left of it?" Master Fung answered.

Pulling out two mugs, some chocolate mix, and a bag of mini marshmallows Raimundo smiled. He handed Kimiko a piping hot mug and tossed a few marshmallows at her.

"Rai!" She chided in a warning tone.

"Here." he handed her the bag after taking a handful for himself.

"You're not going to put all of those in your mug are you?" Kimiko asked eyeing the handful carefully.

"Nope." He laughed before tossing one up and catching it in his mouth.

"Show-off" She teased.

"Here toss me some, I'll catch them. If I catch the whole handful then..." Rai thought for a moment "you have to kiss me again"

"What do I get if you lose?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Rai asked smiling.

"Your bed tonight because mine's all wet." Kimiko pouted slightly.

"Deal." He said smiling.

She began tossing the sticky, white substances into his mouth, and he managed to catch them all without out too much trouble.

"Looks like I win." He laughed, green eyes glinting with good humor.

"Fine" She sighed pretending to pout playfully. Truthfully she was overjoyed to be able to kiss him again, the electricity that had sent a pleasant shock through her body the first time made her long to feel it again.

Walking to the other side of the table she leaned in and captured his lips with her own once again, and after they broke for breath she walked out the door smiling, leaving Rai to wonder if that really just happened or if he imagined it..

"I have to call Keiko" she called back into the kitchen. "I'll see you later Rai."

Instantly she dialed the number and began talking to a hyper, chirpy girl.

"Oh my god, today has been so great" Kimiko started and with each word she talked faster "I had a snowball fight with Raimundo, you wouldn't believe how fun it was, then I kissed him, you remember who he is from the pictures right?"

Over in Japan Keiko was laughing "you've only talked about him lets see...every day for the past three months, of course I know who you're talking about! Wait a second did you just say you kissed him?"

"Yea, twice actually" Kimiko laughed.

Keiko squealed into the phone and Kimiko continued laughing.

"On the lips?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Yea" Kimiko responded.

"Tongue or no tongue" Keiko queried excited for her best friend.

"Uh..." Kimiko cut off blushing.

"No way!" Keiko screeched.

They went on talking like this for about three hours until night began to fall, and as the last of the daylight hours began fading into the darkness Omi called them together to talk.

"What did you learn today? Anyone?" Omi asked begging to know the lesson.

"The post office doesn't work during a blizzard?" came Clay's dismaying reply. Dojo had flown him into the nearby town to mail the letter.

"Snowball fights aren't childish?" Kimiko laughed thinking back happily.

"Kim's a good kisser." Raimundo snickered before being painfully elbowed by Kimiko.

The other two monks looked over in surprise. "I'm s'posing somthin happened today that ya'll aren't gunna tell us." Clay deducted

"More than you know." Raimundo sighed happily.

"Well then, there really was no lesson?" Omi asked confused.

"I've learned mine." Kimiko smiled.

"Young dragons, I suggest you head to bed. We will be training early tomorrow morning so you will need your rest." Master Fung said popping into the room.

Groans and goodnights were exchanged and they headed off to bed.

"Rai" A voice called from the edge of his room.

It was a voice he recognized immediately to be none other than Kimiko's.

"Yea Kim?" he asked.

"My mat's kinda wet from this morning's prank so I was wondering if I could, um, share with you?" She nervously asked.

"Sure." He groggily replied, rolling over a little to give her some room.

"Thanks" She said curling up against him.

"'night Kim, I love you." Raimundo whispered subconsciously.

"I love you too Rai." Kimiko replied smiling, and with that they both fell into a peaceful sleep. Well, it was peaceful until Clay and Omi came to wake them up the next morning.

I hope you liked it. It's a one-shot so there will be no more chapters. I love winter, it's one of my favorite seasons and I hope this story did it justice. Please review and I am not afraid of flames. Much love,

-Cherry.


End file.
